Thanatophobia
by Blu Rose
Summary: Gigxfemale!Hero Despite what others may think, she had a fear of death. It was odd, really, considering the fact that she was semi-immortal and had the Master of Death fused with her soul. Funny thing is, she liked its master more than death itself. R


_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Soul Nomad & the World Eaters. She only owns this story._

**X-X-X**

_**Thanatophobia **__- (Noun) A fear of death._

Since she was a little girl, she had a fear of death. She never imagined _herself_ dying, for some bizarre reason, but she hated to see others die.

The first time she encountered death was in the form of her first pet. It was a little bird that she and Danette had found when they were little girls, unable to fly with a broken wing. The Sepp girl didn't see much use in looking after _'some dumb bird'_ as she had called it and preferred training to be a town defender. She, on the other hand, couldn't handle seeing the bird suffer. She took care of it, fed it, and tried to heal her injury, but the little bird wound up dying. When she asked Lady Layna why it had to die, her response was that "All things must die". And her response was to cry.

The second time was when she had just become a teenager. One of the older villagers had passed away--an old Sepp woman who was like a grandmother to her. She gave her candy and treats and sang lullabies in other languages to her. It was very depressing for her when she died, and when she asked her family how she died, they said it was a result of old age. They said the old woman died peacefully in her sleep, but that didn't ease the pain much. Was it selfish of her to not want the old lady to die, simply for the feeling of family?

She did not think much of death after that. At least...not until she met _him_. Gig. The Master of _Death_. She didn't want to show it, but she was terrified. Then again, who wouldn't be afraid if they suddenly had the soul of the Master of Death fused into their body? And it felt as though ever since she met him, she was exposed to more danger and witnessed more deaths than she ever wanted to see in her life. She steeled herself and put on show--acted like she was brave and that nothing really bothered her when she wanted to break down and cry and ask what the Gods were thinking when they allowed such a thing as Death to exist. She had to do that when she took Gestahl's life and ate his soul to save her world.

She feared death--absolutely _hated_ it... So why did she like the God of Death so much? According to her dreams--or Gig's memories--he was a compassionate and caring God who probably didn't like the conditions of his place. When his soul was stolen by his own kind, he became wicked and cruel like humanity's vision of death personified. Like _her_ version of death personified. He insulted her friends, all of humanity and even the Gods and their servants, and there were a couple of times when he insulted her...but it was because of his strength and power that their world was safe. The power of death brought life back into the world...? Why didn't that sound wrong to her? Why didn't that seem so bad?

_"Maybe it's because you're practically a God, dummy. You probably __**can't**__ die,"_ A dark, feminine voice sounded in the back of her mind that sounded similar to her own.

That was right. She survived everything that occurred after having Gig sealed into her body. Every battle, every broken bone, every fatal wound--she survived them all and naturally healed quicker than others who needed the aid of Vitalli, Clerics, and Cherubs' to move on after a battle. She was God-like, and Gods can't die. Gods don't have to fear dying themselves. She still hated death, but...

"Hey. What's with that look? You trying to _envision _me naked or will you come and rip my clothes off?" Gig asked the red-haired girl from his spot on the bed, his usual smirk on his face.

". . ." Revya remained silent and continued to stare at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!! It's damn creepy..." The Master of Death mumbled as he looked at the corner of the room.

After a few seconds, she spoke up, "...Would you mind if I were immortal?"

"Eh?" He looked over at her and arched an eyebrow. "Where'd that come from?"

"Would you, Gig?"

He didn't say anything. He merely sat up and stared at the ground, thinking. For a moment, the red-haired World Eater thought he was thinking about his true feelings. Then his smirk appeared again, this time with his peculiarly sharp teeth showing. "Of course not! That means I could kill you every time you piss me off and not have to worry about hurting you! Heh."

Revya narrowed her eyes. "_Gig_..."

"Well, what did you expect me to say? _'I'd be glad because then we'd be together forever'_? Heh! As if!!" He fell back onto the bed, hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. "But, hey, don't get down! If you really _are_ immortal, then you really _will_ be stuck with me forever. But that's better than being stuck with _Virtuous_ for all eternity, right?"

She glared at the silver-haired God and after a few seconds, she started to smile. "...Thank you."

"Eh?" Gig cracked an eye open and looked down at Revya. "What for?" She continued to smile at him, making him close his eyes--though for a millisecond, a blush had appeared on his cheeks. "...You're one freaky little girl, you know. I oughta slit your throat and see if you'll live through it."

She still hated death, but she didn't mind its Master. _Much_...

**Fin**

**That's the end. It probably sucks, but still...please remember to review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about writing a Soul Nomad fic (the idea's on my profile page) and I wanna get the hang of Gigxgirl!Revya first before beginning the sketching.**


End file.
